


Solstice

by 4thClover



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least there's room for things to get better, Based on some early theories about Sonic Forces, Blaze I wish you were here too, But everyone gets a little spotlight, Character studies, Eggman is an amazing villain and I sometimes hate him for it, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I see no complaints, Infinite has undergone some changes, SEGA/Sonic Team I respect you but you have characters -- USE them, Silver is a good friend, So Vanilla and Gemerl are here instead, Tails and angst should never go together, Tails centric, Team Chaotix is a Family, Team Dark is a Family, Team Rose is a Family, Team Sonic is a Family, The Phantom Ruby is sentient, but Big isn't here because I hold a grudge, but the idea wouldn't leave my head so here it is, sonic forces au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thClover/pseuds/4thClover
Summary: “Sonic the Hedgehog is dead,” come the surreal words of a stranger. Tails closes his eyes against the mist in his mind as it leaks through and dribbles down his muzzle. “There is no point in remaining here.”He doesn’t move. He isn’t sure he could even if he wanted to. Dizzying fear roots him in place just as firmly as the steadfast, undying loyalty to his fallen friend. 'This isn’t real,' he finds himself thinking yet again as the footsteps start anew. 'None of this is real… He can’t be-' The slack, rapidly cooling form in his arms sends shivers up his spine and turns his own body cold and numb.He can’t be gone.A Sonic Forces AU based on a few early theories about the game.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Infinite, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Solstice

Tails can’t move.

He hasn’t moved. Not since the whole mess began. Not when Eggman had appeared with his grand robotic legion dispersed across Sunset City. Not when Shadow, Metal, Zavok, and Chaos emerged, or when that masked stranger showed himself. And not when Sonic speedily arrived… and speedily fell. 

It isn’t real. None of this is. If it was, Tails would have moved; he would have _helped_. Sonic would have bounced back to his feet, no matter how many times he was beat down. He wouldn’t have gone down so quickly, nor would he be _laying_ there, motionless. It goes against every fiber of his being: Sonic the Hedgehog doesn’t _stay still._

But something in the back of his mind reminds him that this is indeed all too real. They’d been outmaneuvered by an enemy they can’t even _begin_ to comprehend. His tech had failed him. Tails had failed Sonic. And _Sonic_ had failed, _severely_ failed. At the cost of his life even.

He is still laying there. 

Tails hadn’t even lifted a finger.

_“I must admit, I’m disappointed. I expected more.”_

The words shake him. His wide eyes lock onto the dark figure floating in mid-air, encompassed in a harsh, red glow. It’s all so surreal.

“I agree,” Eggman says levelly. “To think that that pest has been such a thorn in my side all these years…”

The masked stranger looks up at him. _“Still, this is a tremendous step for the Eggman Empire.”_

The tight line under the doctor’s mustache twitches. “That it is.” He stares at the blue form below him a moment longer before his gaze moves to the crowd. Tails feels his breath hitch when their eyes met. An eternity passes between them before the doctor speaks again, his voice hard, “Zavok, retrieve the body.”

It is as if someone had dumped a barrel of cold water on top of his head. The stupor is gone. He screams “NO!!” and sprints with all the strength his suddenly weak legs possess before collapsing at his brother’s side. He wraps him in his arms and pulls him close, trying hard not to think about how lax he was. “Back off!” He barks, trying to shake the tremor in his voice. Slow, heavy footsteps thud assuredly behind him. He hears a ragged gasp of air. His own, probably, but maybe… maybe it was someone else's. He holds Sonic tighter. "Just go. You got what you wanted."

The footsteps stop. “Move, Fox Boy.”

Tails shakes his head and holds his breath. If Sonic had been so easily overwhelmed, Tails himself doesn’t stand a chance, not against all of them. But now he is at his brother’s side, and he can’t leave.

"Heh." Fingers crackle alongside the low, dark voice as the footsteps advance once again **.** "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Zavok, stop." Eggman’s command evokes a cross grunt from the Zeti, but he complies nonetheless. “Tails-” the doctor begin evenly until his tone turns abruptly blithe, “be reasonable! There is absolutely nothing you can do in this situation. The best option -- for you and for Sonic -- is to run along now and spread the word of his defeat at my hands! At least that way, _one_ of you will entertain me for a while longer. Who knows? Maybe you and the rest of those other friends of yours will give me some lasting amusement before you go.”

 _“Sonic the Hedgehog is dead,”_ come the surreal words of a stranger. Tails closes his eyes against the mist in his mind as it leaks through and dribbles down his muzzle. _“There is no point in remaining here.”_

He doesn’t move. He isn’t sure he could even if he wanted to. Dizzying fear roots him in place just as firmly as the steadfast, undying loyalty to his fallen friend. _This isn’t real,_ he finds himself thinking yet again as the footsteps start anew. _None of this is real… He can’t be-_ The slack, rapidly cooling form in his arms sends shivers up his spine and turns his own body cold and numb.

_He can’t be gone._

* * *

Tails isn’t too sure how long he’s been here.

Ever since that encounter, the days have merged one into the next. His mind feels hazy, and he still feels that same disorienting sensation as before. He can’t shake that novel feeling, the one that reminds him that his life is no longer the one he led. 

Before him lies E-123 Omega. It seems that he has finally met the very same fate of his brothers before him. Tails has been trying to repair him for a while now, but he lacks the proper tools. And even if he _did_ have them, he has a dark suspicion that wouldn’t matter. Tails has done all he can, and it isn’t enough. The realization is hauntingly familiar.

“Sorry, Omega. No dice yet, but I’ll keep trying,” he promises to the broken robot that can’t hear him. He pauses, stricken. Hadn’t he chided Sonic for the exact same thing not all too long ago…?

Before he can get too wrapped up in his thoughts, his ears perk at the sound of loose gravel shifting. He turns to find a familiar face. 

“So this is what you’ve been up to,” Rouge says. Though her voice is clear and her expression as unreadable as ever, shame bubbles up inside of him. How long has it been now since he’s seen any of his friends? Weeks? _Months?_ He isn't sure. “How is he?” She asks, nodding toward Omega. Her face is carefully neutral, but it isn't hard to guess how she is feeling inwardly.

Tails tries to hold her gaze, he really does, but he can’t find the words he needs to say, knowing full well it isn’t what she needs to hear. Rouge, like Tails himself, has already lost someone to Eggman, albeit in a very different way. Omega, too, has likely been lost for some time now, but now that she has finally found him... all Tails can sorrowfully offer her is: “I've tried everything I can think of, but...”

“Would it help if we got you two out of here?” Rouge shoots a pointed look at a nearby wall that boasts Eggman’s infamous symbol. “I’m impressed the two of you have managed to stay hidden like this at the Doctor’s front door. It’s probably taking all of your effort just to lay low. But what if I got you into the lab in Central City? It may not be as cozy as one of your workshops, but I’m sure G.U.N. has more than enough resources to fix him.” There isn’t a beat of hesitance in her voice; however, the gentle hand she places on the E-series robot and the frown on her face as she brushes away the dust speak volumes of her concern.

Tails bites his lips. Despite his doubts about Omega’s condition, it’s a fair enough point, and he doesn’t have the heart to say otherwise. “He’ll have better luck there than here,” he concedes but doesn’t say anything more.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” She motions for Tails to stand. “We have a Military Truck stationed fifteen miles south of here. How much can you carry?”

He blinks. “... Omega weighs over twelve hundred kilograms if that’s what you’re asking.”

There’s a twinkle in her eye at his response. “Oh, I know. I just thought I’d ask. In that case, you keep an eye in the skies for me, sweetie,” she grips the handles on Omega’s shoulders and with a certain effort, proceeds to _lift_ the massive hulk into the air. 

Tails gawks at her.

She laughs. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to lug this heavyweight around, though, I’ll admit, his thrusters were a huge help before our technicians got him flying on his own. Now be a dear and lead the way, will you? This isn’t as easy as it looks.”

“U-um, sure,” he manages, taking to the air. He scouts the area ahead while Rouge and Omega trail behind. After a bit of careful weaving and some near misses, the two finally make their way to a hilly expanse where some soldiers are stationed alongside a massive G.U.N. truck. 

“Agent Rouge!” One soldier greets them. Tails is thrown by the grin on his face -- most every soldier he’s ever encountered have been stone-faced, business-like, and widely unpleasant. “Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that Omega and Tails _both_ with you?”

“In the flesh and bolts.” Rouge sets Omega down and takes a moment to catch her breath. “It seems Fox Boy’s been keeping an eye on him for us these last three weeks.”

 _“Here?_ In Robotnik central? How in the world did you pull _that_ off without getting caught?” The soldier stares at him, and Tails can only guess what expressions are playing out behind his visor. 

“I just got lucky, I guess?” He shrugs, still not incredibly sure what to make of this strangely upbeat soldier.

“Anyway, Herman,” Rouge continues, giving her inactive robot companion a pat, “I need to get Omega loaded up. There’s still room in the back, isn’t there?”

“Of course. I’ll let the Commander know you’ve finished.”

Tails follows Rouge on board while the soldier makes his call. She tells him to settle in while _“the boys wrap up.”_

“This place is going to be blown sky-high once we’ve cleared the area,” she explains, “so I should probably ask before we leave: was there any other reason you were sticking around here? Do our men need to keep an eye out for Sonic too?”

The words come like a punch to the gut. Slowly, Tails shakes his head. He doesn’t quite meet her eyes as he whispers, “He’s gone.” 

“... I see.” She sighs. “I suppose there was a grain of truth to those rumors after all.”

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence after that. Rouge seems to be at a loss for words as she digests the confirmation, leaving Tails at the mercy of his rampant thoughts.

“We have technicians at the lab,” she breaks in suddenly. “If you prefer, I can get a lock on Knuckles’ location and send you there. I know he would be relieved to see you.”

She’s offering him an out, temporarily at least. Somehow, Tails doesn’t think it will be long before Knuckles, too, gets dragged into this mess. That is, if he hasn’t been already.

His chest tightens. Knuckles -- like Amy or Cream or Sonic himself -- has been a long-time friend of his. While he is also fairly familiar with Team Dark, not a single member of the trio is known for being overly warm and welcoming. Comfort is not their strong suit. They have always preferred to keep to themselves about their own personal matters and appreciate others to do the same. Knuckles himself is much the same way, but, seeing how he and Sonic had once been the peak of Knuckles’ social life, Tails is an exception to this rule. Normally, the echidna’s presence would be a huge reassurance, but right now, the thought ties Tails’ stomach in inexplicable knots. 

“... I’d like for him to know I’m okay,” he says at last, “but I also want to make sure I can get Omega in working condition.”

“I’ll leave him a message then,” she decides. As soon as the words leave her mouth, soldiers begin piling into the massive truck. A few shoot the trio surprised looks as they settle before their on the move. He feels a little out of place alongside all these soldiers, but he reminds himself that this is far from his first encounter with them. At least _this time_ he’s on their good side. With this thought in mind, the truck jerks into motion and sends them on their way as he tries to get cozy amongst all of these blatantly staring strangers.

The trip takes some time, but it is a quiet, rather unexciting ride, which is fine since both Rouge and Tails are content to sit and chew on their thoughts. The government spy sits upright, poker face in place as she pretends she isn’t critically examining Omega every few minutes. Tails in turn pretends not to notice and instead tries to preoccupy his mind with _other_ things, like... how weird it felt for him to be a passenger instead of the driver. Or what kind of cool tech he might get his hands on at the Central Lab. Or… even how there was a time he would have balked at the idea of working with G.U.N. After all, his first proper experience with the U.F. Military had Sonic thrown in prison while Amy, Knuckles, and Tails lived as fugitives on the run. Even though they’ve smoothed things over since then, the mere sight of them still rubs him the wrong way. Though if _Shadow_ \-- before all of this -- had decided to forgive them and even operate alongside the organization after all its trespasses against him, then Tails had figured he could at least learn to be tolerant. 

He _doesn't_ think about Sonic, about Knuckles, or about Eggman. He doesn't dwell on _what if_ he really can't do anything for Omega.

He doesn’t realize until he and the G.U.N. operatives finally step foot onto the flooded remains of Central City that his anxieties are only going to grow from here on out.

Perfect Chaos screeches in a sinister symphony, accompanied only by the sounds of crashing thunder, roaring waves, and the pitiful wailing of sirens.

* * *

  
  


Tails lost Rouge, Omega, and the soldiers long ago somewhere in Chaos’ madness. He hopes they’re okay, but it’s a frail hope that brushes his eyes in the same way thoughts of Sonic do. 

He isn’t quite too sure where he is now, but he doesn’t really care either. This is the first place he’s seen in ages that Eggman’s left untouched. It’s a small village with humble homes surrounded by greenery and floral life. It feels familiar, somehow, but he’s too tired to be bothered to find out why. He’s just relieved to have a moment of peace as he flops down into the grass and stares up into the starry night sky. The air is crisp and clean and easy to breathe for once, and Tails tries not to ponder too deeply on the growing weight in his stomach. 

He just wants to embrace the tranquility of this serene little village for as long as his conscience will allow him. 

It doesn’t permit it for as long as he wishes it would.

However, just as tendrils of remorse start to tug at his heart, the sound of footsteps startle him into awareness. It jolts him back to his feet, and he stares tensely at the approaching figure. Almost instantly, he recognizes the person approaching him.

“Tails? It is you!” Is Cream’s hushed but happy greeting. In a stark contrast to her quiet voice, Cheese cries out cheerfully before plopping contentedly onto his head. His stubby little arms wrap around one of the fox’s ears in the Chao-equivalent of a bear hug. Cream is quick to follow suit, giving Tails a short, warm squeeze before backing away. “I’m so glad you’re okay! Everyone’s been worried sick since Miss Rouge lost you.”

“She’s okay?” Tails can’t help but blurt.

“Uh-huh!”

“And Omega?”

“He hasn’t been fixed yet, but he’s with Rouge.”

He breathes a sigh of relief. That’s better than he could have hoped for. 

“Tails, you need to let the others know you’re okay! Are you going to join the Resistance?”

He blinks. “The… what?”

“The Resistance?” Cream repeats. “That’s where everyone else is. Since G.U.N. H.Q. got flooded, and there are people who want to help with Eggman, they decided to start recruiting a team. I think it was Mr. Silver’s idea?”

Despite her optimism, her words sent a chill down Tails’ spine. “... Silver’s here too?” It wasn’t that Tails had anything against Silver himself -- on the contrary, the hedgehog was probably one of the most pleasant people he knew -- but his presence alone tended to be a bad omen of what was to come. It didn’t exactly fill Tails with reassurance for the future.

Fortunately, his misgivings weren't shared by Cream, who bobs her head in response. “Yup! He came back in time to help! Him, Amy, Mr. Knuckles, Miss Rouge, and the Chaotix are all doing their best with the Resistance right now.” She pauses, then, in an uncharacteristically somber display, lowers her head and grips her forearm tightly. “I wish I was helping too.”

“You aren’t?” Tails kicks himself as soon as the words leave his mouth. The young rabbit scowls mildly and refuses to shift her gaze from the floor. “Sorry, I just- I know you _want_ to… Why not?”

“Mother says it’s too dangerous. Gemerl and Amy don’t want me helping either.”

“Oh,” Tails manages. In hindsight, it makes sense. When he was younger, there were a few adventures Sonic made him sit out on as well. He hated the helpless feeling back then, so he can only imagine how much worse it must feel for Cream right now when the stakes are so much higher. 

Actually… her situation is a little _too_ familiar. Neither one of them have been much help lately, it seems. The main difference is that Tails has been given every opportunity to make a difference, only for the situation to turn out no better. Omega is still in disrepair. Central City is still in ruins. Sonic is still dead.

… And Cream is still speaking. He needs to listen.

“I know they’re just looking out for me, but I want to help! Everyone is so… so _scared_ right now. I can’t just stay home while everyone else is trying their hardest.” It’s clear from her hushed frustration that this has been building up for quite some time. Cheese leaves his perch on Tails’ head and floats over to Cream, concerned. She doesn’t even seem to notice. “Charmy’s my age, and _he_ gets to help! So why shouldn’t I?”

Something strikes Tails. The moon is high in the sky, blanketing the village in a low glow. Most of the homes are dark and quiet; the inhabitants have long since fallen asleep. Yet, for some reason, he and Cream are standing here late into the night. He remembers Cream has always been early to bed, early to rise, so what is she doing roaming outside at night? She’s dressed for the day, her house isn't within clear view, and suddenly, he can’t take his eyes off of the bag slung around her shoulder.

“Cream? Are you okay?” Tails asks quietly. She shakes her head and rubs her eyes furiously.

“Mother wants to leave Floral Forest Village,” she whispers tightly. “She says it’s safer overseas without Eggman. I don’t want to go.”

“So you’re running away?”

Cream goes silent. She might as well have stabbed him in the gut.

“Cream! You can’t-! Your mom will have a heart attack if she wakes up, and you aren’t there in the morning.” _Surely_ she realizes this! Cream is probably the most sensible, non confrontational individual he knows, and few are more important to her than her mother. He can scarcely believe he’s even _having_ this conversation with her. She _has_ to know, better than anyone, how horribly this will hurt Vanilla. How it will affect _both_ of them.

“I left a note…” she mutters. There’s an edge in her voice that makes Tails’ fur stand on end. He reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder.

“You need to talk to her.” 

“I have!” She persists, finally meeting his eyes with glistening yet determined ones of her own. “Nobody is listening to me! _You’re_ not listening to me!” Tails tries not to flinch at the heat behind her words. He can count on one hand how many times he’s seen the young rabbit lose her cool, but this… _this_ takes the cake.

“I am! I promise I am, but, please, you can’t just run off.”

“What else am I supposed to do?” She cries desperately. The knife in his gut twists. He takes a deep, shaky breath as he scrambles for the right words.

“Cream… I have a really bad feeling about all of this. Maybe this new Resistance is doing everything it can, but it can’t be everywhere at once. Eggman _will be_ though. Maybe it’s safe overseas right now, but it won’t be forever if things keep going south. And if it does, there will be more people fighting there. No matter where you wind up, there are still going to be people who need your help. That _includes_ your mom and Gemerl.”

“... But… what about our friends?” Cream doesn’t sound quite so defiant anymore, which is promising, but there’s still an edge in her voice that he is now all too aware of.

“You’ve just gotta trust them right now. Amy’s trusting you, isn’t she?” Cream looks at him with a muted confusion, and he explains, “I know she’s worried about you, but if she thought you needed her help right now, she wouldn’t let you out of her sight, Resistance or no Resistance. You know that, don’t you?”

She bits her lip thoughtfully. Finally, she whispers, “I know. Thank you.”

Tails grins, more than a little relieved. He lets his hand drop from her shoulder. “Anytime, Cream.”

“But that still doesn’t answer my question from earlier,” she continues, trying to shift her tone to something more pleasant. “What are you going to do, Tails? Are you going to join the Resistance?”

The question takes him off guard. He’d completely forgotten about that. “I’m... not sure. If I can find them, maybe…”

“They’re a little northwest of Emerald Town; I can show you if you’d like?” She immediately volunteers. 

Tails smiles a bit as her ever-so-helpful nature shines through in spite of everything. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I can figure it out. Emerald Town, you said?” He’d actually stopped by there not long after fleeing Central City to grab some of his old gear from the place he has there. He thought the Empire would have long since expanded across the area by now, but apparently the little town has gone under its radar.

She nods and adds somewhat tentatively, “... I think they might actually be borrowing a few things from your lab?” If this were any other situation, Tails would _not_ have been pleased to hear people were messing with his stuff without his permission. As it stands now, He’s just relieved they’ve been able to make use of what he has there. “Okay. I’ll keep an eye out for them then. Thanks again Cream.” 

“Happy to help! But, um, Tails? You aren’t planning on leaving _now_ are you?” He suddenly realizes that, yes, he was indeed subconsciously inching his way out of the tiny village before she called him out. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly at his friend’s concerned frown. “You just got here, and it _is_ nighttime. You look tired. Why not stay and sleep at my house tonight?”

… Well, he doesn’t have a reason _not_ to. A few more moments of peace would be nice. “I think I’ll take you up on that, Cream.”

She shoots him the brightest beam, latches onto his arm and drags him to her home. She tries to offer him a drink and some leftovers from the fridge, but as soon as he hits the couch, he is out like a light.

Later on he learns, when a multitude of refugees from a conquered Seaside City stumble into their home, Cream is there to help. She, her mother, and Gemerl each contribute to the safekeeping of each and every wanderer until their small little village doubles in size. It is the greatest victory they have yet.

* * *

He doesn’t quite make it to the Resistance. He had to take a few detours since leaving Floral Forest Village and now has crossed into Station Square, where things have gone south fast.

When the sound of crashing glass and cement thunders through the air, Tails feels his heart stop. The cause lies directly ahead of him; the bright, brilliant entrance of Casinopolis has collapsed into a pile of rubble and sparks. 

This part of Station Square is -- for all intents and purposes -- completely abandoned. From what Tails can tell, the Resistance has effectively evacuated the majorly human population before the arrival of Eggman’s forces. In all likelihood, there is no one near the collapse, except for perhaps a trigger-happy faction of the Empire. It would be wise for Tails to keep his distance and focus on another part of the city.

And yet, Tails doesn’t stop himself from sprinting toward the site because, on the off chance that someone _is_ there -- someone in need -- who else is going to come? He can’t afford to sit on the sidelines, not when he might be all they have. He pointedly ignores the pang that accompanies that thought. He was able to help Cream, and he’s helped a few others since then. He can do the same for someone else.

So he blinks away the phantom flashes of blue in his mind's eye and runs, barely remembering in time to exercise at least _some_ measure of caution since acting too hastily with the Empire somewhere in the vicinity would be foolish. He searches the wreckage and the area about it carefully before advancing to another section. His eyes are peeled for any signs of life -- friendly or otherwise -- while he tiptoes around the surrounding rubble and his growing inhibitions: _something_ took down this wall. It didn’t just fall on its own. He can already hear the alarm bells in the back of his mind, warning him of the danger, but the fact that Tails can’t pinpoint the exact cause of the collapse is enough to turn the steady ringing into a screaming barrage of sirens.

A cluster of debris shutters beside his probing hands, giving him barely enough warning to leap away before a mild explosion of glass and stone dissipates into a cloud of dust. He watches, tense, as the air clears, and sees it, raised up into the sky like a lifeline: a red and gold hammer.

“Amy!” Tails gasps, falling back to the ground to hastily claw through the wreckage in order to free his old friend. 

When he finally uncovers her, the sight that greets his eyes sends his heart plummeting to his feet. Wounds litter her body from head to toe, and, upon being uncovered, her hammer-wielding arm has slackened. Perhaps more worrying than any of the immediately visible wounds is the freezing neon liquid splashed across her upper body.

“Amy? Amy? Can you hear me?” He asks as he tries to brush away some of the fluid with the thick fur on one of his namesakes. The exposed skin turns up red and white -- frostbite. In response to his prior inquiry, ocean-green eyes flutter open, but she doesn’t do much more than squint up at him somewhat vacantly. “Hey Amy. How are you feeling?”

“... Tails?” She croaks, trading his inquiry for one of her own. She shivers.

“Yeah, I'm here. How are you feeling?”

She squints a little harder in his direction, like she isn’t sure of what she’s seeing. There’s a fogginess in her gaze that carries over into her next question:

“Am I dead?” 

The question catches him off guard, and not in a pleasant way. “No, Amy. But you _are_ hurt. We're in Station Square right now, in front of Casinopolis. Do you remember?" She doesn’t answer immediately, instead seemingly fixated on his face. Dread pools in his stomach; were there other injuries he wasn’t aware of? What is causing her drowsy confusion? Is she concussed or something?

"I’sso bright… IssSonic 'ere too?" She slurs, continuing on as if she had never heard him. The question -- and the implications thereof -- steals the air out of his lungs, and he can't answer her straightaway. He wants nothing more than to stay silent and avoid the inquiry altogether, but Amy isn't about to let it go. "Where's Sonic?" She asks again, somehow more weakly and more fiercely all at once.

"He's not here, Amy," he whispers. Somehow, the wave of grief that hits him now, confessing to Amy, is so much stronger than it had been with Rouge.

She's quiet for a moment as she processes his words. A short burst of sadness shadows her face, but the tension that had held her evaporated. She closes her eyes and leans her head back, relieved. "H'ssalive. Good."

Tails debates attempting to convince her of her state of mortality again but decides against it. Amy's mind is made up, and if he is going to get her help, he doesn't have time to test her hardheadedness.

First things first: now that he has cleared away the majority of the liquid, there has to be a better place to continue her treatment. He’s no doctor, nor is he certain how severe her injuries are, but he will have an easier time figuring out what he _can_ do when they _aren’t_ sitting ducks out in the open. He carefully picks her up and carries her through the tremendous opening in the casino. He remembers, back when Chaos had first risen as a threat, he and Sonic had to trudge back and forth through the underground garbage dumb in search of a Chaos Emerald. It had probably taken them half the water in the city and all the soap the casino had to offer to get the stench out of their fur. Hopefully the showers and sinks still work. Though bathwater would have been preferable, he isn’t too sure how far he wants to push his luck roaming around to test out additional locations. He’ll do what he can with what he has. 

For now, fortune decides to work in his favor. He’s able to draw warm water and presses the damp rags against her chilled skin, simultaneously wiping away the damage and debris in the process. Amy slips into slumber as he begins evaluating her condition again. While doing so, however, a blinking light on her wrist catches his eye. Someone is trying to make contact with her through her communicator.

He picks up, and immediately, the voice on the other end begins. “Miss Rose, this is the Eagle Squad. We have successfully relocated the evacuees. What is your status?”

“Amy is unconscious right now,” Tails answers quickly. “I don’t know her exact condition, but she has some minor open wounds, and I’m treating her for superficial frostbite at the moment. She experienced drowsiness and confusion when she was conscious. We’re inside Casinopolis currently.”

There is a beat of silence before the response comes. “Thank you, young man. Stay where you are; we’re on our way. Have you seen any signs of Metal Sonic?”

 _Metal’s here?_ He suppresses a shiver of alarm. “No. I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Miss Rose was handling it when we were last in touch. Be cautious: it may still be in the area.”

“Roger that.” Tails had already been cautious, but now he feels he can’t be paranoid enough. Chances are pretty high that Metal is the cause for Amy’s condition and the collapse that occurred right in front of him mere _minutes_ ago. The fact that he _hasn’t_ seen the fox seems like an impossible stroke of luck. One he severely doubts will hold out. 

… Sometimes, he really hates being right.

He doesn’t even have to look. He recognizes the sound of his engine as he lands on the main floor. He’s thrown a few extra dry towels over Amy for extra warmth at this point but doesn’t dare risk making any more sound. His mind races as he listens to the deliberate, metallic steps; Metal is being thorough. There’s no way they’re going to be able to slip past him without catching his attention, and his close proximity means an underground escape is not an option. Opening the grate will make too much noise; he’ll catch them before they get two feet under.

Metal finding the pink hedgehog in her state isn’t a risk Tails is willing to take. However, Sonic has left him with plenty of practice with races and fast-paced combat, and, considering this _is_ a robotic duplicate of his brother, he's fairly confident he can distract Metal while Eagle Squad recovers Amy. Even with an inherent disadvantage in speed, he’s given Metal a run for his money in the past and is fairly confident he can do so again, especially if he’s gone a few rounds with Amy already. _Nobody_ goes toe-to-toe with that hedgehog and gets out unscathed.

 _It's now or never._ He takes a deep breath. _See you later, Amy._ He gives the unconscious hedgehog one last look before blasting away in a gust of wind. Immediately, Metal Sonic is hot on his heels, and the two speed and swerve throughout the desolate city in a fierce race to the finish.

* * *

The next time he sees anyone else from the Resistance, he’s trying to escort some of the citizens of Shamar to a safe zone. These humans are desperately fleeing away from Shadow’s onslaught on the city, and Tails is just trying to get as many people as he can out of city limits. There is no way to evacuate the entirety of Shamar -- even without its usual bustle of tourists, there are far, _far_ too many people -- but he has to try. 

“Professor! Are you here?” His voice echoes throughout Pickle’s laboratory. A knot of worry forms in his chest when no response comes, but he also realizes it is very likely that Pickle is instead at the University in Spagonia, which is much safer than here. It’s probably for the best; the mere thought of trying to escort his eccentric old friend to the city limits was exhausting in and of itself.

Tails expends a few precious seconds to verify the emptiness of the lab before hurrying to the exit. He does not expect doing so will cause him to bump right into Shadow in a very literal sense. As in, he directly collides with the hedgehog’s fist and lands heavily on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

 _“You.”_ Tails reels at the venom in his voice. The single word is spat out like it’s the worst curse someone could possibly muster. Combine that with the cold fire in his eyes as he stares down at him, and it doesn’t take rocket science to realize he’s in serious trouble. The fox scrambles to get his feet back under him as Shadow hisses, “Where are they?”

He gasps, winded. “What-?”

“The people of Shamar. _Where did you put them?”_

Tails scowls. “Somewhere safe from you.” What, did the former agent actually expect him to rat out the civilians? He’s somewhat insulted.

“They’re not safe in your hands. Do you really expect me to fall for the same trick twice?”

Tails has no idea what he’s talking about, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask. Before he’s even fully comprehended it, he’s on his feet as the flash of a golden spear hurdles past him. Hot Chaos Energy sears his chest from the near miss. How in the world did he avoid that-?

No time! Tails is quick, but Shadow is much, _much_ faster. Chaos rages rampantly through his striped arms as he lunges at the fox. For lack of a better option at such a close proximity, Tails tries to strike at his attacker with his namesakes, only for him to lean into the blow, seize a tail, and discharge a violent blast through his small frame. Tails’ pained cry is cut short when Shadow smashes him into a wall and holds him there. He writhes, trying to regain his bearings, but his suddenly jerky limbs won’t respond fast enough and his head is _spinning._ Shadow is brutally efficient. 

“I’m not in the mood to play games, so I’ll only ask one more time: Where. Are. They?”

As soon as the words leave his lips, the weight on Tails’ chest abruptly vanishes, and he topples forward. He tries to catch himself, hoping to prevent a head-on collision with the pavement, only for a distinctive weightlessness to overcome his body. One reeling glimpse at himself shows he is encased in a familiar, cyan glow. “Tails! Tails, are you okay?” 

Silver gets a strangled sputter in response. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? Just-” Silver cuts himself off with a sharp gasp. From a few yards away, the snowy hedgehog holds his forehead. He glares at an similarly cyan Shadow behind him before, quite suddenly, the two of them shoot skyward. Tails hears a crashing sound below that is likely the result of Shadow getting launched through a wall or two, which won’t stop him for long, but at least they’ve managed to gather some distance for the time being. Silver draws up beside the fox with a concerned frown.

“Tails, you hanging in there?”

“Yeah,” he manages not to croak in response. Everything still hurts, but he’s well enough. His sense of balance is returning, and the initial shock has left his limbs even if the pain hasn’t. He’s okay for now. “Thank you, Silver.”

The psychic looks relieved, but his response is grim. “Don’t thank me yet. I doubt we’ve shaken him.”

“You’re probably right,” Tails agrees, his eyes darting to observe the desert city below them. Silver isn’t moving as fast as he really should. He’s probably trying to lessen the strain on the fox’s body by keeping a safer pace, but Tails is more worried about chancing another encounter with the dark hedgehog. Between the two of them, Shadow should be... _manageable,_ but that doesn’t mean he’s eager for a round two. While Silver _has_ crossed him before and gotten out alright, it is generally by the skin of his teeth that he does so, and Tails himself has never faced Shadow one-on-one. The closest he’s gotten to that was in his struggle to protect a still-young Emerl, but even then, their opponent hadn’t been at full power. While the vulpine has grown stronger since then, he’s no less concerned about the crippling force behind those attacks. Especially now: the enhanced strength of that earlier blast clued Tails in on a very probable and somewhat frightening possibility: “Silver, be careful. I’m pretty sure Shadow is utilizing at _least_ one Emerald.” His friend hums in acknowledgement, and his pace subtly increases. In another’s hands, it might not have been quite so concerning, but Shadow has a mastery over Chaos Energy that rivals, _rivaled_ \-- and likely even surpassed -- Sonic’s. Even just a single Emerald is a game-changer for him. Which is why, ideally, Tails would like to avoid another confrontation. With any luck, they’ll be able to fly above Shadow’s range before he can retaliate.

… Of course, it can’t just be that easy. Almost immediately after he has that thought, a familiar gold streak speeds through the streets below. “I’ve got eyes on Shadow.” He says. Silver looks down to confirm the location. “Let me go. I can fly on my own.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He and Silver may be hundreds of feet in the air at this point, but he knows better than to think they’ve reached safety yet. If Shadow attacks, he’s not going to be dead weight for the psychic to lug around. Right now, Tails is _immensely_ grateful for the pit-stop he took back at his old lab as he whips out his old red arm cannon. With it, he can keep his distance and still react offensively while helping Silver block some of Shadow’s advances. 

Silver lets him go, and Tails forces himself not to wince upon the immediate protesting his body gives him for propelling himself in the air. He’s had worse than this before. He can handle it. Instead, he trains his focus on the blur below him. Silver -- after verifying Tails isn’t going to straightaway plummet -- does the same. Shadow is scaling a stone pillar now, so the young psychic takes the initiative and forces the structure to collapse on itself. In return, several Chaos Spears fire at them. Silver catches them, only to cry out as Shadow blinks into existence right above him and delivers a swift kick to the head. He plummets, and Tails retaliates with the aim of a marksman, blasting Shadow in the chest. 

The cannon’s kickback punches his shoulder before he can fire another shot, but Silver, at this point, has shot back up, accompanied by a horde of glowing pillar wreckage to pelt Shadow with. Tails loses sight of him within the stony storm until he feels a hand grip his arm. He barely has time to yelp before the sight of the open sky and Silver’s panicked face swaps places for grey pavement and tall buildings that reach high from every side. He hears a small chorus of screams as several straggling humans turn to flee. They’re back in the city.

Tails wastes no time twisting his namesakes around Shadow as he yanks the fox to the side. It’s enough to unbalance them both, and the momentum sends them straight down. For a split second, the two land on the ground in a heap until Tails swings around with a second tool in hand -- a spring-like device with a _very_ heavy punch. The misnamed “Magic Hook” nails Shadow in the head, giving the young mechanic room to leap up to his feet and stumble away. He watches as his former ally shoves himself upward, and for some reason, Tails is filled with a sudden feeling of acute indignation.

“I don’t get it!” He snaps at the dark hedgehog. “Why are you doing this? Why are you _attacking people?!_ I thought you were happy in Team Dark -- why would you leave _them_ for _Eggman?”_

Shadow glares darkly at him. “I know where my loyalties lie.”

“With _Eggman?!”_ In any other situation, he would have backed off, not wanting to incur the wrath of the Ultimate Lifeform. But now? Shadow is already out for blood, so there's hardly a point in holding back. He’s confused, frustrated, hurt, and he _wants answers!_ _._ “Don’t you care about them?! Rouge and Omega? They were your friends!”

“And Sonic was _yours._ Remind me again what happened when _he_ tried to help _you?”_ For one horrible second, a tendril of remorse fastens around his throat, and he is struck speechless. Shadow is on his feet now, posed for a fight, but he hasn’t made a move since the fox’s outburst. Instead, he stares coldly at his opponent, waiting for a response that doesn’t come. “Don’t preach to _me_ about loyalties. You have no right.”

“I didn’t... I know I wasn’t-!” Tails shakes himself. Now isn’t the time. He isn’t going to let Shadow get under his skin like this. “No. That’s- that’s _different._ I didn’t hurt him. That was _you.”_

That earns him a raised brow. “Do you really believe that?”

“Of course I do! I would never turn against my friends!”

Shadow is silent for a moment. “... It was a fake.”

… _What_ was a fake? Tails backtracks on their conversation, trying to figure out what in the world he meant. “What, like a Shadow Android? Are you trying to tell me you _didn’t_ attack Sonic?”

“I am.” 

“So, you’re saying you were framed?” Tails _wants_ to believe that, but there are a few not-so-small reasons why he can’t. “If _that’s_ true, why are you terrorizing people now?”

Shadow doesn’t even hesitate with his answer: “Eggman’s forces are coming as we speak. I’m using the people’s fear to drive them out before they arrive. There’s no time to win back their trust.”

It actually takes Tails a second to wrap his head around that. Shadow is saving people by scaring them away? The process isn’t exactly conventional, nor is it in alignment with the type of heroics Tails has grown accustomed to. And yet, somehow, he can absolutely see it as a method Shadow would resort to if necessary. “Okay, but why instigate a fight with Silver and me? We could be helping people right now.”

“You don’t know?”

Tails is completely clueless. If he is trying to make the most of the time left before Eggman’s arrival, it makes more sense for Shadow to dodge the other heroes, so he can keep doing this thing. However, he _came after_ Tails earlier, and when Silver intervened, he chased after them. What reason is there for that unless he’s lying?

Shadow seems to pick up on his confusion. He sighs and drops his aggressive stance, now standing upright with his arms crossed. His critical eyes don’t leave the fox. “Eggman is using you, Tails. Be extremely careful. If you don’t trust me, entrust Silver with your evacuees. Make sure they are safe.” With that said, he turns and bolts away. 

“What-? Wait!” It’s too late: Shadow is gone, leaving Tails with nothing but a cold shock and a whole new slew of questions. He doesn’t know how long he stands there, dumbstruck, until Silver’s voice prods his eardrums again.

 _“Tails!_ Oh, thank goodness you’re okay! I’m so sorry, I lost sight of Shadow- Where is he?” He asks as he touches ground. He scans their surroundings keenly for anything out of place.

“He left.”

“That’s… a pleasant surprise,” Silver remarks with no small amount of confusion. “Why?”

Tails bites his lip. He needs to explain, but he doesn’t quite know how. “… Silver, I led some people out onto the southwestern border. If I showed you where, could you get them someplace safe?”

“Of course. There’s a Resistance stronghold hidden on the coast; we can take them there.” Silver looks concerned, but doesn’t question the fox until they both take to the skies again. “What’s wrong? Did Shadow go after them?”

“No… At least, I don’t _think_ so.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Tails hesitates one last time, then reluctantly relays Shadow’s claims. He watches as Silver’s face goes from confused, to contemplative, to incredulous in a matter of moments.

“Do you have any idea what he’s talking about?”

“Not really.”

Silver hums. “I dunno, Tails. You’re pretty perceptive. If Eggman _was_ using you, I think you’d have noticed _something_ by now. It sounds to me like he’s just trying to get under your skin.”

“You think he’s lying?”

Silver takes a moment to consider his response. “I trust you a fair bit more than I trust Shadow.”

It isn’t quite as matter of fact as he’d like, but it does draw a tight smile out of him nevertheless. “Thanks.”

By this time, his evacuees have come into view. They take a few moments to round up those who don’t have some sort of vehicle for ease of transportation, so Silver can pick them up himself. It’s a crude but efficient way to get around. Tails takes a few moments to make sure there aren’t any stragglers and that everyone is holding on to someone else, so Silver doesn’t have to split his concentration more than necessary. Finally, he gives the okay but lingers when they take to the sky, which Silver notices.

“Aren’t you coming with us?”

His namesakes twitch nervously; however, he tries to meet Silver’s eyes when he says, “You guys go on ahead. I want to make sure everything’s alright on my end.”

His friend looks torn, but he nods. “Alright. I trust your judgement, Tails. I’ll let everyone know you’re okay.”

“Thanks again Silver. I appreciate it. Stay safe.” He watches them leave before taking flight himself. He scans the barren city one last time from above before something catches his eye to the north. In the distance, he can see the steadfast march of a robotic army headed by three, giant Death Egg sentinels.

 _Eggman’s forces are coming,_ Shadow had said, and there they are. 

How many of his remaining claims were true?

* * *

Since his encounter with Shadow, Tails has had a slight shift in tactics. He still has no clue whether or not there was any truth in his words, but he doesn’t want to risk it. So now, instead of struggling to defend people directly and possibly inadvertently put them in harm's way, he’s been taking the fight to Eggman, installing malware onto his systems, borrowing a fighter jet or two to wreak some havoc with, and just being a general pain however he can, whenever he cam. It feels a little strange, at first, to be doing these things on his own, but in the end, it isn’t a far stretch from what he used to do. Things are just going to be a little riskier now, and that’s fine. After a while, he finds himself back in a comfortable sort of routine, a part of him realizing just how much he's been missing out in this part of his life.

Of course, the Empire is a massive, formidable force, so he’s fully aware that his efforts are more of a distraction than anything at this point. But he’s also aware that he isn’t the only one fighting. There’s the Resistance, of course, but there are also the efforts of mercenary teams, the remaining G.U.N. factions, and a few entire countries are still holding out. The odds are still against them, but sometimes it doesn’t always feel quite so impossible.

However, despite his best efforts to keep primarily to himself, he can’t exactly avoid a few chance encounters, and it’s only a matter of time before someone tries to do something about it.

In this particular raid, he crosses paths once again with the Resistance -- more specifically, Team Chaotix. Currently, he listens intently as the trio brings him up to speed as quickly as possible. He can tell he’s missing a few details, but since he’s caught in the middle of a battlefield with them by chance and there isn’t much time to spare, he’s got no choice but to trust they have everything else figured out. Their mission is, in short **,** an attempt to compromise a major factory through precise coordination from multiple parties and the use of some serious firepower. The Resistance really have gotten a lucky break this round. It’s high-risk, definitely, but if they manage to pull this off, the Empire will be set back significantly in this region -- after all, no Death Egg Robot Sentinels on a warpath can only be a plus. By the end of their explanation, Tails speaks up. “Alright. Hand me the explosives you have for the higher levels. I’ll fly up there and get them planted while you guys cover the lower floors.”

To his surprise, Vector immediately shakes his head. “If we were going to split up like that, I would send Charmy. He can fly too, plus,” he adds, pointing at his wrist, “he’s got a communicator on him. He can keep in touch.”

“Give me his communicator then! Or just give me five minutes. I can go faster than Charmy; I’ll be done by then,” Tails responds urgently. They don’t have the luxury to sit and argue about this. They need to clear the area _before_ the next wave of opposition hits. They may have managed alright against Eggman’s defences so far, but Tails knows the worst is yet to come. Splitting up significantly cuts down time and makes their chances of success that much better, yet he can still see the disapproval written all over the croc’s face and doesn’t understand why his solution is being shot down.

“Sure, and you’ll be long gone by the time we’re done too, I’m sure.” The fox stops when the crux of the issue is plainly laid out for him. “You’ve been avoiding us for way too long, kiddo. We only ever bump into you when you miraculously pop up out of nowhere in the middle of some big battle -- like _right now_ \-- and then you disappear. It needs to stop.”

Tails winces and looks away. “Vector, we don’t have time for this-”

“There never is, but we’re gonna make it work.” Vector’s voice leaves little room for argument, and it suddenly dawns on him that he’s not going to change his mind. The realization leaves him feeling strangely unsettled, and he finds himself unwittingly inching away from the trio of detectives. 

Vector’s response to this is to grumble under his breath, snag the fox’s arm, and -- ignoring any cries of protest -- pull him off the ground to pin him between his scaly side and an arm. 

“H-hey! Let go!” Tails struggles, but Vector’s hold on the boy is unyielding. “This isn’t-! I can’t go-”

 _“Yes, you can,”_ the lead detective insists firmly as he gestures for the remainder of the group to keep moving. He sounds tired, exasperated, and definitive all at once. “Kid, I get you’re tryin’ ta help, but it’s really not safe ta be flying solo. I dunno all the details here -- apparently Shadow put some bull about Eggman in your head -- but it doesn’t matter. I’m takin’ ya home.” 

“Vector, I really, _really_ can’t. Please,” he pleads, his fruitless struggling slowing but not quite ceasing.

“Can you give me an actual reason _why?”_

“Not exactly...”

The croc grunts. “Everyone’s worried sick about you right now. Amy sends out search parties constantly, and, _sure,_ it’s not just you they’re lookin’ for, but she’s crushed when ya never come back. Knuckles tries to hide it, but it’s still pretty clear he’s warmed up to ya in all that time he’s spent with you and Sonic. This is killing him. Didja know he put _Angel Island_ on hold once just for a chance ta find ya?”

Tails swallows a guilty lump in his throat. “But-”

“And to top it all off,” Vector barrels on, heatedly now, “you’re the best mechanic of anyone we know, with big-time experience against all things Eggman. If anyone could help us pinpoint the weak points in a robot army, it’s you. But ya refuse to help us! You are _actively_ avoiding us! Why? Because some traitor _lied_ to ya? I can’t believe it! You’re supposed to be _smarter_ than this, Tails!” Espio and Charmy are staring at Vector like he’s grown a second head, but the croc refuses to meet any of their eyes. Now that he’s said his piece, he’s stubbornly tight-lipped and refuses to take anything back. Instead, he secures his hold on the now nonresistant fox kit and continues ahead, likely determined to lug him all the way to the mission’s end and onward to a _Resistance stronghold_ -

Abruptly ignited panic scorches his mind. Before he even fully knows it, his body jerks back into motion, and he’s fighting again. Vector’s words make his limbs heavy with remorse, but, stronger than that, there’s a burning terror that refuses to go quiet. His heart is pounding so hard he can feel painful reverberations throughout his entire body, and it’s all he can do to apologize profusely as his frantic mind implements every conceivable way to pull free of Vector’s grasp, which remains stubbornly steadfast.

Somehow though, Tails must have gotten lucky because eventually, his feet are back on solid ground. He’s exhausted and gasping for air with his fists raised and his eyes trained on the Chaotix a few feet ahead of him. Charmy looks completely flabbergasted, which makes sense. In terms of strength, Tails isn’t all that impressive, _especially_ in comparison to Vector. There is no way Tails should have been able to slip free, and yet he did. He’d be puzzling over it himself if he wasn’t still trying to make a break for it.

Meanwhile, Espio looks tense. He’s obviously just as bemused, but he shoves it aside in favor of watching Tails carefully. Should the fox turn tail and flee, He’s clearly ready for the chase but for the moment remains still. Vector is right beside him, staring at him through even, narrowed eyes. The croc is usually an open book, but right now Tails can’t read past his calculating gaze. That fact alone leaves him feeling more unnerved than ever.

Everything the detective said is absolutely right, so why is he running? He doesn’t know, but he can’t stop himself.

Instead, he pushes past all of his guilt and anxiety and steels his resolve to stare straight back. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been… unfair. I know you guys are worried. I know you need help. But I can’t-” his voice catches, but he plows onward anyway, “-I _can’t_ go back. I can’t really explain it. I know that sounds stupid but… all of this…” He holds his heart tightly as it flutters achingly, and his words get jumbled up into a mess in his mind. Still, his eyes are locked onto Vector’s, and he thinks he can see gears turning. “I just… _can’t_ go with you guys. Not yet.” _Please understand,_ he pleads silently as Vector processes his words.

“Okay,” the croc agrees suddenly. His quick compliance surprises Tails. Espio and Charmy too, if the way their heads jerk his direction is any indication.

“Vector!” The ninja cries in dismay. “Surely we can’t just leave him by himself? Not like _this?”_ Charmy doesn’t say anything yet, but the look on his face says he is in agreement.

“Yeah, I know. Things’re pretty rough right now. I don’t like this anymore than you do, but I’m gonna trust Tails on this one.” Vector’s eyes haven’t left the vulpine, who is still reeling. “He’s not ready yet. Whatever’s goin’ on, he’s got a reason for flyin’ solo. When that gets all figured out though, he’ll come back. Won’t you?” He asks, though somehow his question sounds more like a direct command. Tails is nodding before he can register the implications. “Good. Oh, and for the record: I forgive ya. Ya know, for going AWOL on us. Just promise me you’ll try to keep yourself safe, got it? Don’t get in over your head if you can help it.”

Tails realizes he’s been holding his breath, which he releases along with his next words, “I'll do my best.”

Vector nods, satisfied, then sets off. The two remaining Chaotix linger, both of them still looking torn. Espio is staring at Vector, his hands fists at his sides while Charmy takes turns anxiously watching Espio and Tails. He whispers something to Espio, which seems to push something in the chameleon into action. He advances slowly toward the flighty fox and proffers a case. Tails, in accepting, realizes it’s a portion of the explosives. “Be careful,” he cautions before following Vector’s lead. Seeing this, the youngest member makes a noise of alarm. He sounds utterly betrayed, and the distraught look on his face as he locks gazes with the twin-tailed fox doesn’t feel any better. “Charmy, come on,” Espio says. “Tails has his own path right now.” 

The bee just hovers there, his eyes stormy. For a moment, Tails thinks he’s going to disregard his teammates’ decision and attempt to drag him away himself until a defeated sigh escapes his lips. “Good luck, Tails. Whatever’s going on, kick its butt and hurry back, okay?” He stares at the fox sternly, and Tails realizes he’s waiting for a response.

“Y-yeah,” he manages. “I’ll be back before you know it.” The words sound hollow in his ears, but they seem to placate Charmy somewhat as he gives the fox a tight smile and waves goodbye.

“It’s a promise," the bee says before following after the two reptiles. Once he’s by their side, their speed picks up, and Tails watches them move out of sight. Tightening his hold on the portion entrusted to him, he gets to work.

* * *

It’s been far too long since Tails has seen any sort of peace.

Everywhere he goes lately, everything is either in shambles or has the submissive mark of the Eggman Empire. The world has been fighting for so long, but it’s losing. Nothing Tails or anyone else does helps. The small wins in raiding bases or saving civilians have added up to nothing in the long run. Eggman is infallible.

It’s times like this that he wishes Sonic were here. He always had a way of turning a horrible, no-win situation into an adrenaline-packed thrill, and Tails could really do with an impossible victory right now.

The City of Water is _on fire._ The Empire is _everywhere_ : Death Egg Robot sentinels tower over and tear through every building, every architectural structure while a Shadow Android and Metal Sonic comb the streets for survivors. Its people had refused to surrender despite everything, so Eggman’s response was to simply level the small nation like he had G.U.N. in Central City. Tails -- momentarily disregarding Shadow’s warning -- is trying to recover anyone, _anyone at all_ , but he can’t find a single person left untouched. The Empire’s work is devastating, and the fox is much, much too late. 

That doesn’t stop him from searching, but it’s with a heavy heart and limbs that he pushes on. It’s been six months of pyrrhic victories and devastating losses since Eggman’s first grand triumph back in Sunset Heights, and Tails feels every second of it weighing him down. He’s so _tired_ . It feels like there’s nothing to be gained anymore, but Sonic, soldiers of the United Federation, this city now _,_ and so many others fought until their last breaths. It will be the same for his friends’ rag tag Resistance and the same for Tails. They won’t accept anything less. Even the most miniscule chance that they could manage _something_ against the odds was enough to continue the struggle. Sonic did more with less.

Instilling a small -- if somewhat forced and frustrated -- new vigor within himself, he scouts the city from above with his ears perked for the sound of footsteps, voices, or engines through the fire and racket. If he can find just _one_ person -- friend _or_ foe at this point -- maybe he can do a little more good. There are too many sentinels for one person to efficiently handle without drawing way too much attention to themselves; not to mention the bots’ primary objective of mass destruction is already done. It might be worthwhile to force Metal Sonic or the android offline, but then again, Eggman can simply repair or rebuild them. Still, what other options does he have at this point? There is no one left to help.

The sound of a crashing window is all the warning he gets. Fortunately, it’s all he needs to narrowly avoid Metal’s claws. It’s close -- so close a few free yellow hairs blow past his face -- and his attacker isn’t keen on giving him much breathing room. For a while, he manages to duck and dodge a majority of the blows and dish out a few of his own in turn, but Metal eventually lands a sucker punch to his jaw that throws stars into his vision. The doppelganger uses his momentary disorientation to collide bodily into him, and they rocket groundward. Tails snarls -- actually _snarls_ at him -- and shoves the robotic pain off with a surprising ferocity, forcing him to continue his downward trajectory as a barrier between the fox and the pavement below. Tails lands heavily on his opponent, who currently looks more like collateral damage than anything at this point. Much to his surprise, the robot is… _flickering_ out of view. A foreign, crimson static crawls along his surface, sending a peculiar fright through Tails’ heart just before Metal fades away entirely. 

What… was that...?

“You okay, Tails?” The named fox startles at the unexpected voice and whirls around to find… Knuckles? When did he get here? 

The echidna is watching him strangely. Tails eyes the eerily vacant space at his feet one last time and swallows thickly.

“Yeah. I’m okay,” he says, moving to accompany his old friend. Knuckles takes a moment to wordlessly look him over. It’s then that Tails notices the shrunken, portable form of the Master Emerald resting in his palm. “You brought the Master Emerald with you?” 

“Yeah,” Knuckles grunts, obviously none-too-pleased by the prospect of risking the sacred object in the middle of a battlefield. “We’re running out of options. I had to.”

Tails is already aware of the Resistance’s struggles, but hearing it out loud from their makeshift commander -- from one of two of his oldest and closest companions -- twists an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. “I… I’m sorry. I wish I could help more-”

Knuckles stops him before he can even finish. “I don’t want to hear it. _None_ of this is your fault, Tails. You’re doing everything you can, and so are we.” There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes as he goes on. “I have a plan. And once this is over, I’m going to visit Eggman personally. Pay him back for what he did to you and Sonic.”

“You’re- _what?”_ That statement brings _many_ questions, the most pressing of which being that he can’t tell whether the echidna genuinely has a plan or is acting recklessly. “Knuckles, what are you doing?” He asks as the other starts to leave.

“Something that's gonna hit Eggman where it hurts,” is his parting response, which just sends more alarm bells through Tails’ head. He hastily scrambles after him.

“Knuckles! You can’t just charge in recklessly!”

“I’m not. I told you I had a plan.”

“An _actual_ plan or a single step _‘mess ‘em up’_ sort of plan?”

“Honestly? It’s a bit of both.”

 _“Knuckles!”_ Tails hisses. He grabs the echidna’s arm and gives him a firm look. Knuckles stares evenly back, unfazed. 

“I’m serious. I have one target. Once I’m through with that, I’ll back off until next time.”

“... And who is your target?”

“Not who, _what_. I’m going after the Phantom Ruby.”

Tails freezes. “... What?” He whispers hoarsely. Knuckles stops beside him, patiently continuing his explanation.

“Chaos Energy, when used correctly... _neutralizes_ a lot of the Ruby’s effects. It’s why Eggman has the other Emeralds locked up. He doesn’t want anyone using them. Shadow’s lucky he’s still got one of them.” Knuckles frowns pensively. “... I should have used the Master a long time ago.”

Tails is trying to listen, but he can’t quite shake the image of that masked stranger, floating at Eggman’s side with a red gem embedded in his chest. He’s the reason Sonic is gone. And now Knuckles wants to charge in after him…?

“It’s going to be alright. Trust me.” It’s like Knuckles is reading his mind. In a rare show of gentleness, he places a hand on Tails’ shoulder. “I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald. I know what I’m doing.”

“... But…”

“This needs done. If we’re going to beat Eggman, we’ve got to take down the big guns.” Tails sees the sense in his words, and yet he can’t stifle the dread weighing down his heart. “This is going to work. I’m going to make it work.”

"... Okay," he finally says, fully aware he can’t change his mind. He tries to ignore the gut feeling that tells him he just let Knuckles write his own death sentence. 

The guardian grins at him. "You should probably lay low for now. You're not equipped for this like I am."

Tails doesn't like that. He doesn't like this plan at _all_ , but he also knows that Knuckles is absolutely right. Without an Emerald, he will be useless in the upcoming brawl. "I- How am I supposed to know if you make it out okay?"

“You'll be the first one to know." He squeezes his shoulder one last time before his hand drops, and he backs away. “I’ll see you again really soon, Tails. Just hold on a little longer.”

He watches Knuckles leave. This time, he can’t stop the frustrated burning in his eyes as he tries not to see blue in place of red. 

It’s happening all over again, and he isn’t doing anything to stop it.

* * *

"It's so good to see you, Tails!" The enthusiastic greeting echoes off of the cold, metal chamber. The voice’s rotund owner sits casually with his legs crossed, his fingers placed together, and a wide beam stretched over half of his face. "Well, good for me; not so good for you. You've been rather troublesome lately, you know."

 _That's the idea,_ Tails wants to stay, but the words die on his tongue. Standing uprightly at the Doctor's side is the masked stranger. The presence forcibly reminds him of the stupor that accompanied him in their last encounter; except now it's _stronger_. It's so dizzyingly surreal, and Tails finds himself slipping into a foggy confusion.

He doesn't remember how he got here.

He should know -- he really _should know_ \-- but he's drawing blanks, which is almost more troubling to him than the predicament itself. He's in trouble -- that much is obvious -- but his chances of worming his way out of this one are slim to none, especially with his memory lacking.

His eyes trail back to the stranger, and it takes everything he has not to be blown away by the consequential wind of disorientation. His hand brushes against his forehead as he struggles to regain his focus.

What happened to Knuckles?

"What's wrong, Tails? Don't be a stranger!" Eggman places a hand on his heart as his face contorts into an expression of faux-hurt. “I know it’s been a while since our last proper encounter, but with how far back we go, you really ought to have _something_ to say. Honestly, I’m appalled! Surely you haven’t forgotten me so easily?"

The fox pushes through the mental fog, feeling for words that are lost to him. Meanwhile, the old villain waits patiently, dropping the hurt act altogether as he casually leans back in his seat with his fingers strumming the armrest. A wide, eager beam threatens to split his face into two, and his eyebrows raise in anticipation of what’s next. He’s very clearly amused by the fox’s internal struggle, giddy at the opportunity he has to milk every drop of discomfort he can get out of one of his old foes.

Finally, a vague memory of speech returns to his mind. “Where is Knuckles?” The words come out as breathless and hazy as he feels.

The Doctor seems surprised by his inquiry. **“** Knuckles? I’ll be taking care of him soon enough; you can be certain of that,” he says laconically. “Right now, you would be wise to worry more about your current predicament.”

Tails frowns at him. He wants to push the subject but also realizes that he’s probably okay for now -- otherwise Eggman would be rubbing it in his face. For now, entertaining the villain is likely for the best. “... What do you want?” 

Eggman’s grin grows impossibly wider. “Now _that’s_ the spirit! Though, I must confess I was expecting a little more bite than that… Oh well. Snarky banter was always more Sonic’s signature trait in any case-” Tails seizes up, much to Eggman’s palpable pleasure, “-so I suppose it can’t be helped. What do I want, you ask? Simple! World domination -- that hasn’t changed! Though if you are referring to the present moment… Infinite?”

Immediately, the room shines red as a strange, distorted sound echoes off of the walls. Tails stumbles as a result of alarm and the sensation of abrupt weightlessness. When his vision clears, his heart is pounding as frantically as the drumming ache in his mind. He feels somehow both more alert and more lost than before. 

“I’d like to show you something.” Eggman gestures dramatically to his right, where a capsule rests horizontally against the ground. “Go on! Take a look!”

With a growing amount of trepidation -- but also knowing he has no other options -- Tails advances. He stops beside it and softly presses his hands to the glass, his breath caught in his throat. 

“Do you know what tomorrow is?” Eggman asks nonchalantly. “June 23rd. The anniversary of my first grand act toward becoming the world’s greatest ruler, which coincidentally also happens to be Sonic’s birthday. To be honest, it’s making me a little nostalgic. So I’ve decided to celebrate!” Tails scarcely dares to look away from the still-as-death figure within. “Tomorrow will mark my final grand victory. I will grant Sonic one last daring escapade, and, in one fell swoop, I will be rid of both him and that pesky Resistance once and for all. What do you think? I’ve been _dying_ to hear some input.”

“You had him here this whole time…?” He breathes. His hands ball into fists.

“Impressive, isn’t it? You would not believe how hard it’s been to keep this to myself! But just imagine the faces on your fellow furry friends when they see it for themselves! If they’re _half_ as good as yours now, it will have been well worth it!”

Tails resist the urge to shoot his enemy a scathing look. Instead, his eyes drift toward a computer monitor to his left. It- it has vitals on there. _Sonic’s_ vitals. He is… _alive_ in there?

Can he free him? 

His ponderings aren’t as inconspicuous as he wishes they were; Eggman almost immediately notices his shift in attention. “Go ahead,” he encourages, much to Tails’ bewilderment. “Knock yourself out. Try saving him. Let’s see how far you get.” 

He’s suspicious of Eggman’s motivations, but he can’t let an opportunity to help his older brother slip through his fingers again. He moves to the keyboard… and stares.

… What… What is he looking at?

Just a few seconds ago, he was perfectly able to read everything on the screen, but now he stares blankly at senseless scribbles. His fingers are situated atop the keys, but the subconscious familiarity in typing has gone from his hands.

None of it makes sense. A migrain buds in the center of his forehead as his prior dizziness returns full force. A realization hits him suddenly, and he whirls around to face the crimson-lit stranger. This is his power, isn’t it? The dizzy spells, that red flash earlier, his confusion. It’s all _him._

“What’s the matter, Tails? Giving up so soon?” Eggman asks mockingly.

The vulpine grits his teeth and looks back at Sonic. Even if he mentions the manipulation, it won’t do him any good, but there has to be _something_ he can still do.

“I was hoping you’d put on more of a show than that, but it can’t be helped, I suppose. You may be a thorn in my side, but despite that, you’ve actually been quite useful to me these past few months. So this is my thanks to you!”

As Eggman continues monologuing, the solution smacks him in the face. It’s so _obvious_ and also incredibly risky. It’s a chance Sonic would be willing to take.

He curls up and spindashes the device with all the force he can muster. The glass shatters. He reaches in and pulls the hedgehog close. He’s limp and cool to the touch but most definitely alive.

 _Hang on, Sonic,_ he thinks, _I’m going to get you out of here._

* * *

Something strikes him through the heart, and instantly, he is reeling in pain. He grabs his chest desperately, but his feeble, trembling hands do nothing to smother the raging fire as it spreads to his extremities.

 _“Tails!”_ Someone cries, and he faintly recognizes arms snagging him out of the air. Whoever it is cradles him closely to their chest even as he writhes and the two are propelled forward. His grasp on the world around him slips, and time fades as he is sucked into a whirlwind of movement and agony. 

He is gasping when everything finally stills. He can sense the other sitting beside him now, keeping him upright even as his body fails him. He picks up murmurs of a voice and strains to hear the other’s words. 

“... gon.. ight… do-t…” He can’t fully understand them yet; there is a ringing in his ears that tries to drown out the sound, and what he can pick up turns into a senseless mess in the discord of his mind. But still, it is soothing, familiar, and that is enough. He clings to it, and it guides him through the fire in his veins and the smoke in his head. He can feel his own mouth moving now, pained whimpers pouring out alongside confusing, obscure apologies. The voice is clearer now, and his eyes peel open enough to finally meet the source. 

At first, all he can make out is a blob of blue and yet, instantly, he knows exactly what it is. After blinking away the fuzziness in his vision, he can pick out the windswept quills, the pointed, attentive ears, and the tight smile on his tan muzzle. He meets the other’s soft, steady gaze and the two, emerald pools of emotion stare right back at him. 

_Sonic!_ It worked! It actually worked! He’s free! He feels a grin start to tug at his lips before the thought comes unbidden -- _of Sonic, lying there on the ground, beaten and so very still, and it was_ _his fault_ _-_

Remorse hits him like a train and he finds himself choking on thin air. Sonic’s voice is in his ears again, urgent and sympathetic, but he can’t even meet his brother’s eyes anymore. Instead, he pushes away and barely catches himself before he can fall all the way to the ground. His stares unblinkingly below him, where his arms are now straining to support him. When he sees the shining coat of crimson on his fingers, his heart seizes. He realizes something that both placates and horrifies him.

“Tails, it’s okay. It’s all over now. None of this is your fault."

All that remains of the Phantom Ruby is red dust sprinkled on his hands and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, I've finished. This part at least. I've had this idea in my head forever, but it took a little bit to actually get it out. XD For clarification, this work is inspired by some of the early theories going around about Tails being Infinite, and another one about Infinite being controlled by the Phantom Ruby. The twist here is that he doesn't exactly know what's going on. He's still around, just as an illusion that gradually gets a little bit stronger overtime, and nobody realizes it until later on (including Tails and the Phantom Ruby itself). I hope that makes sense? 
> 
> If some of these guys feel a little out of character, blame Eggman for it. I tried for the circumstances they were in, but I kind of discovered angst is a little difficult for me to write, so I figure some things came out a little wonky. Especially since I wrote this way out of order and then tried to patch it together overtime.
> 
> Anyway, I do have a follow-up chapter in mind for the other characters' perspectives that'll hopefully clear up some things and cover some of the aftermath, but I already know it's going to take quite a bit of time to get to. My life is about to get a little hectic, so I wanted to get this out while I could (some of this is actually a bit of a rush job on my end). However! I'd love to hear thoughts, ideas, critiques... just about anything from anyone! Comments make my day! I'm extremely curious to see if this made any sense at all or if I'm just off my rocker here. This is also my first time trying anything in the present tense, so I'm kind of wondering how well I did there. 
> 
> But anyway, I'll get off my soap box now. Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
